The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages and display devices including the same. As electronic products have increasingly become compact in size, thin, and lightweight, tape film packages have been suggested as high-integration density semiconductor chip attachment technology. Examples of the tape film packages include a tape carrier package and a chip-on film (COF) package.
In the COF package, a semiconductor chip may be bonded directly on a substrate by flip-chip bonding and may be connected to an external circuit via wires. Since fine wire patterns can be formed in the COF package, the COF package has drawn attention as a high-integration density package.